THe Hidden Potter
by obisgirl162005
Summary: For twelve years Harry has beleived that he is the last of his family. What happens when he discovers that he isn't. THis year he will learn more about his family and himself than spells and enchantments.


Hey I hope you guys like this go ahead and send me reviews so I know if I should continue writing and all that jazz.

**A new world**

Lori Potter never wanted to leave Texas. She loved it there she did not have to worry about all these manners and acting completely lady-like. The only good things that came out of this move was that she got to bring her horse and gun. The first things to get unpacked was her gear and gun.

"Don't go too far you don't know the area!!" Fiona Lunas yelled after her.

"I won't!!" Lori responded as she approached the pasture where her black horse stood grazing.

" Hey there Midnight1 Lets go for a ride." The big horse stood still and proud while she put the bridle and saddle on. She let the horse jump the fence. She knew it upset her adopted parents but she enjoyed it. They rode through the small patch of woods that were next to the house. They found a small clearing that was wide enough to play Quidditch and there was a sprig fed pond for Midnight to drink from. Lori tied him to a nearby tree and prepared to practice her mark. She heard a sound that sounded a lot like brooms but she could not think of a reason that anyone would want to fly when there are Muggles around. When she looked up there were seven figures on brooms flying toward the clearing. She instinctually drew out here wand and was ready to use it when the figures landed.

"You can put that down. WE promise not to hurt you in any way." The boy with the longest hair said.

"Are you sure because I've been tricked before and I've probably dueled with wizards better than you. I haven't been beaten yet."

"Well if that's true than I don't think any of us is going to try anything." Said one of the twins. At that Lori drew her gun and shot the tree right behind the twins' heads and that made them jump and everyone else laugh.

"Believe me now. That was just a small taste of what I can do and that's without a wand."

"Well let us introduce ourselves before you decide to shoot at us again. I am Charlie Weasley. These are my brother's Bill, Fred, George, and Ron. My sister Ginny. And Ron's friend Harry Potter."

"Well since you told me who you were I might as well tell you who I am. I'm Lori Potter. We just moved in Over that hill."

"Okay. Well seeing how well you shot and that you are a witch… do you play Quidditch?"

"Yea buy why. I just shot at your brothers."

"Well they deserved that!" Ron said and they all laughed including the twins.

"Our teams are uneven so if you know how to play…"

"Give me ten minutes…Actually make in fifteen." Lori said as she jumped on Midnight and ran the whole way back. She quickly washed him down and put up all of her gear. She ran into the house.

"Why are you running through the house?" said Timothy Lunas.

"I met a few people and they want to me to play Quidditch with them. I'll be back before it gets to dark to fly. Love you." Lori responded while getting her gloves and broom. It was a Firebolt her parents had got it sent when it first came out. It was the one thing that she loved as much as Midnight. She flew out her window and towards the clearing. While she landed she heard…

"Harry she flies like you but maybe a little better."

"Lets see. Fred, George, Ron and Lori on one team. The rest the other. Lets go!!!" Bill Said.

"I'm seeker that's that." Lori told her teammates as she flew up. She noticed that Harry was a good seeker but she wasn't going to let that stop her at all. Bill and Ginny kept trying to knock her off but she was used to that. When she and Harry were flying next to each other Harry landed a kick to her right shoulder and she almost fell off. She flipped around and landed her own kick to the front of his broom. As he was spinning out of control she saw the snitch they were using and went for it. Harry had seen it too. He again tried to knock her off but she flew under him and landed a Kick to his shin. She reached out and caught the snitch.

While landing she heard her team celebrating but she went to go help Harry.

"Sorry about that but you Kicked first."

"Yeah I did but I didn't expect you to be able to do that."

"Played with the boys what would expect. Well I should be heading home. The world cup is tomorrow and…"

"you are going too! Where are you going to be sitting?" Said George.

"Top Box. What about you guys?"

"Top Box too. Hey we will see you tomorrow then. Bye." Charlie said as they flew in opposite directions.


End file.
